1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an indication circuit for indicating types of voltages.
2. Description of Related Art
The recommended standard 232 (RS232) connector are widely used in the computer industry. The RS232 connector may provide various voltages between a computer and other devices, so that the devices may not need to acquire power from an external power source. Usually, the RS232 connector may provide 5 volts (V) or 12 V. However, a user may be unable to distinguish the RS232 connector with 5V from the RS232 connector with 12V.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.